Oh Abi
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: When Abi takes drastic measure's to get pregnant what happens when she runs into the wrong Hollyoaks school girls.
Abi walked towards The Vic looking behind her after having a run in with another girl. She tried to open the doors but the pub was locked. She bagged on the doors until Peggy came and opened them. Peggy looked at Abi wanting to know why she wanted to come into the pub so much when she could have gone the back way to see Ben.

"Peggy you have to help me, there's this girl", Abi said.

"Ok slow down", Peggy said.

Abi sat on one of the sofa's as Peggy got her an orange juice to drink. Abi sat taking deep breaths as she got her breath back from what had just happened. Peggy came over with the orange juice.

"Now tell me what's happened", Peggy said.

"Peggy, I'm so sorry I lied about being pregnant and in desperation to get pregnant I slept with a lad from hollyoaks but it turns out his cousin is dating some chavy girl who is now on to me with her army", Abi said.

"Hang on slow down", Peggy said.

"His called Zackary, Zack Loveday", Abi replied.

"I'll deal with you later", Peggy replied angry.

In the laundrette Dot was about to close when three school girls walked in. Dot took her cigarette out of her mouth and looked at them as they started at her.

"Sorry we are closed", Dot said.

"Alright", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Nico sat on one of the washing machine's as Peri stayed with Chardonnay-Alesha. The three girls were desperate to find Abi Branning after she had slept with Zack after trying to sleep with Chardonnay-Alesha's boyfriend Heathcliff.

"Oh I say, Mr Papadopoulos won't be to happy with you sitting on his washing machine", Dot said.

"Round here everyone thinks they are gangsters yet not one house has a washing machine in it", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Nico and Peri burst into laughter as Dot looked at them. Chardonnay-Alesha walked over to Dot who was now sitting down in a chair. Bianca walked past and looked into the laundrette and saw the chaos that was going on. She opened the door as Chardonnay-Alesha turned around.

"Dot you ok", Bianca asked.

"She's fine", Peri replied.

"Kids like you three deserve to be locked up", Bianca said.

"What about your Liam, he were in a gang, where were you at the time? Oh yeah locked up", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Bianca went quiet which is unusual for her as she's usually quite loud. Nico, Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha looked at Dot and Bianca and then at each other. They turned back to look at them.

"Abi Branning, where is she", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"I won't say", Dot replied.

Nico kicked one of the washing machine's and then walked over to Dot. Bianca was scared but tried to protect Dot knowing that's what her grandad Jim would had wanted. Dot gave in and told the Hollyoaks High girls where Abi was.

"She's in the Queen Vic", Dot replied.

The girls left as Bianca hugged Dot. Chardonnay-Alesha opened the door and the girls snuck in. Abi and Peggy were having a conversation and Abi was crying over her pregnancy lie which Peggy now knew about. All of a sudden Abi went quiet and Peggy turned around and saw the girls staring at her. Abi was scared.

"And how old are you", Peggy asked.

"Nico and Peri are sixteen and I'm fifteen", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"And you are", Peggy asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Peggy I'm getting help", Abi replied.

Abi ran out of the pub leaving Peggy to face Chardonnay-Alesha, Peri and Nico on her own. She was ready for the battle with the girls. She's got two granddaughters Courtney and Louise so the three girls standing in front of her don't scare her.

"Who on earth let's their fifteen year old daughter get their nose pierced", Peggy said.

"My dad does", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"You'll be telling me your mothers next", Peggy joked.

"That's right, Chardonnay-Alesha has a daughter called Tallulah and Peri has a daughter called Steph", Nico replied.

"Do they not teach you anything", Peggy said.

"At least we didn't lie about our pregnancy's", Peri replied.

"You take that back", Peggy said.

She couldn't believe she had just stuck up for Abi after what she had done to her grandson Ben. Chardonnay-Alesha, Nico and Peri looked at Peggy as she was getting angry. Peggy went red which didn't do unnoticed by the girls and Nico started to make a joke out of it.

"The munchkin has gone red", Nico said.

"Why don't you follow the yellow brick road home", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peggy glared at the teenage girls. She had had enough of them. She came out from behind the bar and stood in front of them looking very angry. She walked up the them and pointed to the pub door.

"Get out of my pub", Peggy said.

"No, not until we've sorted out Abi Branning", Peri said.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY PUB", Peggy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Abi arrived back with Phil and Grant Mitchell. They were ready to take on the girls. All of a sudden Cameron, Sienna and Mercedes burst into the pub and looked at Peggy, Phil and Grant. Sonia followed with Zack as Abi felt awkward as she had slept with him in attempt to get pregnant so Ben would stay with her. Phil was about to go for Mercedes but her good looks put him off. Grant was taking an interest in Sienna while Cameron looked at Peggy. Peggy was beginning to loose it. Her son's had fallen in love with Mercedes McQueen and Sienna Blake.

"GET OUT OF MY PUB", Peggy said.

As they were leaving Sonia knocked Abi over as Peggy sat down in relief. All off a sudden the door's reopened and Chardonnay-Alesha popped her head through the doors. Peggy looked up.

"Wanna come to The Dog In The Pond next time, it's more fun than this", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

She shut the doors and left Walford to go back to Hollyoaks. Abi looked at Peggy, Phil and Grant. Peggy was relived that the three horrible Hollyoaks girls were gone. Abi blamed herself for them coming.

"Oi Branning, you are going to tell my grandson everything about your fake pregnancy", Peggy said.

"Ok", Abi replied.

"And as for this Zack boy, we would have known the baby wasn't Ben's by the baby's colour", Peggy said.

Abi nodded as Peggy sat down to get over everything that had just happened. They wanted to forget about everything and start tomorrow like nothing had happened.


End file.
